Reign
by Higurashi-Uchiha Kagome
Summary: Modeling. A business full of betrayal, deceit, and seduction. A new supermodel, Higurashi Kagome, is thrust into this world. And the reigning queens aren’t very happy.


Konnichiwa

**Konnichiwa!**

**Yes, I know, I haven't updated my stories in a long time. But I went on a vacation for two weeks, if that answers your complaints. So, I kinda lost my USB again, which means I lost all of my files and all of my documents and all of my chapters. Sucks, I know.**

**Which is why I bring to you a new story! It's been swimming around in my head for quite a while now.**

**Summary**

Modeling. A business full of betrayal, deceit, and seduction. A new supermodel, Higurashi Kagome, is thrust into this world. And the reigning queens aren't very happy.

**Rated for swearing and sexual implications. Rating might possibly go up later.**

**Chapter 1**

A female hesitantly approached the desk located in a large, ornate foyer, complete with polished marble floors, crystal chandeliers, and pristine walls decorated with tasteful pieces of art. The female is quite tall, with a slender build. She had a nicely rounded, perfectly proportioned figure, a heart-shaped face, and long, ebony hair that flowed freely down to her elbows. She had almond-shaped eyes in an ever-changing shade of blue violet. The female is biting her plump, pink lips, brow creased in worry. She is wearing a charcoal colored pencil skirt that came three inches above the knee, a white blouse, and a matching charcoal colored coat. She is wearing black pumps with no tights, and is carrying a black handbag.

"Um, excuse me?" asks the female tentatively to the person behind the polished oak desk.

The female looks up disinterestedly. "What?"

"Well, I have an appointment with Taisho-sama," replied Kagome.

"Do you have an appointment?" asks the female.

"Erm, yes," Kagome said, rooting through her black bag. She pulled a sheet of paper out. "Ah, here it is."

The female scrutinizes the paper closely, as if trying to determine whether the paper was genuine or not.

She then grudgingly says, "Everything seems to be in order, his office is on the top floor."

"Thank you," Kagome says, flashing the woman a smile, then strode over to the elevator doors, waiting for the elevator to arrive. When it did arrive, Kagome pressed the button for the floor she wanted, but as she pressed the button to close the doors, a female came running, yelling at her to keep the elevator doors open.

Kagome kept the door open, and the woman practically collapsed through the doors. The female was shorter than Kagome, but she was still quite tall. She had black hair that was screwed up in a messy, sexy bun with two feathers stuck near the base. She had stunning red eyes, pale skin, and a trim body with nicely proportioned breasts and waist. She was wearing a red silk miniskirt and a matching silk tube top cut off an inch over her bellybutton. She was wearing red heels, and carrying a red leather handbag.

"Whew, I'm almost late, thanks for waiting," puffed the female.

"Oh, it's nothing," replied Kagome, smiling. "My name's Kagome, I've just recently been scouted out for a modeling job at this agency."

"My name's Kagura," she said, "and welcome! I've been modeling at this agency for about a year now. There are a lot of other people in this agency."

"So I've heard," Kagome said.

"Oh! I'm almost at my floor. Well, Kagome," Kagura said, peering at her with those piercing eyes, "just remember, trust no one. Kikyou, Sakura, Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Yura don't appreciate newcomers. It's more competition, you see. And they hate competition. They will do anything to get on top. Just watch your back. And trust no one."

With those words, Kagura strode out of the elevator.

For a few moments, Kagome pondered at Kagura's words, before the elevator stopped at her floor, and Kagome got off. The floor she got off was very ornate. It had red carpet, marble pedestals with random works of art like statues or vases placed on them, tasteful paintings hanging all over the walls, and the walls were a pure, pristine white. She spotted a very secure looking door, almost certainly steel with bulletproofing, which was flanked by two large, muscular bodyguards, a fingerprint coding machine, and an eye coding machine. She slowly approached the two men.

"Um, I'm Higurashi Kagome, here to see Touga," she said timidly.

One of the men whipped out what looked like a walkie talkie, and said, "Yeah, boss, she's here, should I send her in? Yeah, uh huh, of course. Your prints and eye are already in." He said the last sentence after putting away his walkie talkie, gesturing at the door.

Kagome pressed the fingerprint coder with her long, slender fingers, then bent down and looked into the eye coder. Both machines beeped and let her in. Kagome strode through the opening, then blinked. The office looked more ornate and flashy than the corridor outside. There was a highly polished, mahogany desk, piled on one side with papers and files. The chair behind the desk was a soft, buttery, black leather. Behind the desk and chair was a wall made entirely of window, giving a perfect view down to the city below. On the left side of the desk, there was a glass display, filled with things like priceless jewelry, paintings, old artifacts, and autographed photos. On the right side were two doors. One door was slightly ajar, revealing a large bedroom with a canopy bed, and two more doors. Both were open, revealing a large closet and a bathroom.

The chair suddenly swiveled around to face Kagome, and she gave a little jump.

The man in front of her was someone she had only ever read about, usually in magazines. He was breathtaking, with very pale skin, aristocratic gold eyes, silver hair tied tightly into a high ponytail, aristocratic features, markings on his face, including a blue crescent on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek, and his crisp, white designer suit.

"Hello," the man said in a baritone voice. "I suppose you must be Higurashi Kagome."

"Yes sir," Kagome replied dutifully.

"Well, you'll do just fine. I am Touga, as you must know. And you can start today," Touga said briskly.

"If I may ask, what do I start today?" Kagome asked.

"Modeling, of course," Touga said.

"But I have no experience in that at all," Kagome voiced fearfully.

"Dear, you're a natural," Touga said with a small smile. "Would you think otherwjse when I myself scouted you out?"

"Not that I'm doubting your ability, sir," Kagome hesitated, "but I'm new to everything, and well, I don't know if I'm able to do this."

"Of course you can. Right now, everyone is on break, so you can go down to the third floor. Go to the third door on your left. There you will meet the most prominent models of this company," Touga instructed.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Kagome said, bowing and exiting the office.

She walked to the elevator, and got on, and pressed the button for the second floor. The inside of the elevator had a full length mirror, and Kagome examined herself. She was nothing special. She had long hair and pale skin, but nothing really noticeable. She worked out, so she wasn't fat or anything, but when she compared herself with other models, she felt quite overweight. She played the piano, violin, and the flute, so her fingers were long and slender.

The elevator dinged, then opened to reveal a hallway with polished marble floors and many doors. She followed Touga's advice and walked over to the third door on the left. She slowly opened the door, and widened her eyes in shock.

The room that she just came into was easily bigger than a football field. It held two large plasma TVs, a surround sound system, Wii, Playstation 1, 2, and 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 64, and just about any other game system that had been invented, including some not yet released to the public. There was a karaoke system, Guitar Hero, DDR, and everything imaginable that can connect to a system. There were a couple dozen laptops in cases in a corner, all labeled with a name, two tables groaning under the weight of food, mostly foods like caviar, passion fruit, and cheeses, all very expensive. There were desks placed all along the wall, almost like little cubicles.

However, before she finished her evaluation of the room, with its funky colors of wine red, burgundy, brown, and burnt orange, her gaze was drawn to the people lounging in the room, doing different activities.

The first person was a male, with porcelain skin and ebony skin not unlike her own. He had piercing, obsidian eyes and aristocratic features. He was lean yet muscular, and was quite tall, about a head taller than Kagome. He was wearing a half open button down shirt in navy blue, showing his well-toned chest, and white pants. His fingers were long and slender, and his hair was spiked up in the back, with bangs framing his face. Kagome recognized him as the male model Uchiha Sasuke. He was playing guitar hero.

The second person was another male, around the same height as Uchiha Sasuke, but he looked completely different. He had pale, lavender eyes and long dark brown hair. His pale skin was still darker than Kagome's, although it was close. His hair was held back by a strip of leather. He wore a black button down shirt in black and baggy, distressed jeans in a pale color. She knew him as model Hyuuga Neji. He was playing Wii sports.

The third male was taller than everyone else in the room. He had long, silver hair that looked silky and reached down to his knees. His eyes were the color of liquid gold, and he had a body to die for, muscular and toned, but not overly so. He had features very similar to Touga's, and had markings on his face, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two red markings on each of his cheeks. He wore a white wife beater, showing off his impressive muscles, and baggy faded jeans. Kagome knew right away he was Taisho Sesshoumaru. He was on his cell phone and pacing around the room.

The fourth male was very like Uchiha Sasuke. He had long hair in a ponytail, and bangs framing his face. His features were not unlike Uchiha Sasuke's. His eyes were also the color of obsidian, but he had a colder gaze. He wore a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket, and leather pants. He seemed very lean, yet strong at the same time, and you could see the muscles under his tight clothes. He was taller than Uchiha Sasuke, but shorter than Taisho Sesshoumaru. Kagome quickly realized he was Uchiha Itachi, brother of Uchiha Sasuke. He was on a laptop and talking on his cell phone.

The fifth male was very peculiar, yet handsome at the same time. He was shorter than most of the people in the room. He was wearing a tight maroon shirt under a fishnet shirt, and tight leather maroon pants. He had red hair and teal eyes, accented with what either looked like eyeliner or just markings. He glared in concentration at the television as he was playing a video game. She vaguely remembered him as Gaara, but couldn't remember his last name.

The sixth male looked like Taisho Sesshoumaru, undeniably Taisho Inuyasha, half-brother of Taisho Sesshoumaru. However, he had messy silver hair that reached his rear, with a red bandana tied on the top of his head. He wore red hakamas and a red haori. His amber eyes glowed with excitement while he played a game on the Playstation 3, while yelling expletives at times.

The next male grinned at a girl wolfishly, showing his large canines. He had deep blue eyes and long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. He wore a headband that was tied at the back, with the name of some sports team on it. He wore a vest with brown fur without a shirt underneath, and black leather pants. He was Ookami Kouga.

The next male had very long hair that was in a braid. He had a marking on his forehead, something like a star. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and white pants that ended up tucked into his black combat boots. He was playing the video game with Taisho Inuyasha, eyes wide in concentration. Every once in a while, either he hurled an insult at Taisho Inuyasha, or Taisho Inuyasha threw an insult at him. She searched her memory for his name, but all she came up with was Bankotsu.

The next male was watching the game between Taisho Inuyasha and Bankotsu interestedly. He had a friendly face, with violet eyes and hair pulled into a small rattail near the base of his hair. He wore a purple button down shirt and black sweatpants. Kagome remembered him as Houshi Mirouku.

The last male gazed lustily at one of the girls. He had red eyes and long, wavy black hair. He was wearing some weird white baboon pelt, which Kagome found extremely odd. Fashion can be weird, but this was taking it too far. As she watched, he extended a hand from underneath the pelt, gestured at one of the females, and she came over. Kagome instantly knew he was Onigumo Naraku.

The female near Naraku looked somewhat like her. However, she was shorter and had long, brown hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were just a plain shade of brown, with thin lips and a nose that was slightly too small for her face. Her chest was unnaturally and overly big, and her body was stick skinny. She wore a tiny white tube top that went only about two or three inches under her chest, and a red miniskirt that rode dangerously low on her hips, showing off her pink thong. Her face was caked with makeup. She was Kikyou something-or-other, the one who was rumored to fuck anything that moved. She slept with both males and females indiscriminantly. She and Onigumo Naraku disappeared through one of the doors.

The next female was tall but overly muscular and very skinny. She had brown hair that was tied with a strip of cloth near the end of her hair, and brown eyes too small for her face. Her nose was slightly bent, and her lips were large and pouty. Her face was caked in makeup, and she was wearing a skintight catsuit in a shade of pasty pink. She was very buxom with large hips and thighs. Kagome knew her at Taijiya Sango, who Kagome used to admire until word leaked out that she slept with many of her coworkers, even the ones who were females.

The next female was the shortest girl in the room. She had brown hair with a small side ponytail, and overly large brown eyes. Her nose was too slender and her lips were puffed up too much. She was wearing an orange kimono top that was straining against her overly large chest, but was too loose up near the shoulders, so that it was sliding down her shoulders very much, which occasionally slipped down low enough to nearly flash everyone. Her pants were tight black shorts that were short enough to be called panties. She wasn't wearing a bra, so her nipples were very noticeable through the flimsy top. Her name was Rin something.

The next female was a girl with red hair put up in two high ponytails. She had ice blue eyes that slanted too upward and thin lips that showed off her large canines. She was wearing some odd bra made of some white fur and a small skirt that was tied at the side made of the same material as the bra. Kagome remembered her as Ookami Ayame, her name only a coincidence with Ookami Kouga.

The next girl was very pretty, with blond hair in a high ponytail and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a purple catsuit, which showed off her well proportioned figure. However, her hips were larger than her chest, slightly unbalancing her figure. She was hovering around Uchiha Sasuke. The girl was Yamanaka Ino.

Another girl Kagome saw was a girl who looked as fake as fake could be, even scoring a few points higher than Kikyou. She had bubble gum pink hair with faintly noticeable brown roots and green eyes that just screamed tinted contacts. Her nose was too flat and her lips puffed out, probably the result of a collagen injection. Her overly large, unnatural chest, the best money can buy, was squeezed into a bright pink stripper bra, and she was wearing tiny boyshorts in the same color. They clashed horribly with her hair. Kagome instantly recognized her as Haruno Sakura, as she was the only model she knew who dyed her hair pink.

Another female she saw was a female with hair cut into a severly sharp bob with straight bangs. She had red eyes and her face is so caked on with makeup, Kagome wondered how she could breath. She was wearing a tight sequined flapper dress. Kagome didn't recognize her at all, she might have seen her in a magazine or two, but she couldn't figure out who it was.

The last person in the room was Kagura. She spotted Kagome, then waved her over.

"Hey, Kagome," Kagura chirped. "People, this is Higurashi Kagome, the new girl."

"What, seriously?" Sakura asked. "Honestly, like, she like, looks like a prude. Like, even like the secretaries like, dress better than like, this girl."

"What? I am not a prude!" Kagome replied indignantly.

"Then prove it," Rin said smugly.

"This is all I brought," Kagome said, gesturing at her clothes.

"There's a dressing room with extra clothes. Your clothes should be in your room. They're custom made and the only ones that are manufactured," Kagura replied, gesturing at a door.

"Fine," Kagome said curtly, and strode off to the door.

She was surprised by the interior of the wardrobe. It was large, with lights everywhere, mirrors, makeup, accessories, shoes, and clothes. Kagome rifled through the clothes carefully. She finally decided on a tight red halter top that ended two inches above her naval, and tiny black boyshorts. She chose a pair of knee-high black leather boots and silver hoop earrings. Her hair was let down and flowed down her back and over her shoulders.

Kagome stepped out of the door. Everyone seemed speechless. All of the guys were staring at her lustfully, and the girls were giving her withering glares.

Kagome, unnerved by all of this staring, broke the silence and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The people stirred, and Mirouku stepped up to her, bent one knee, and said, "Beautiful lady, would you bear my child?"

Kagome sweatdropped.

"Mirouku!" stormed Sango.

"Ah, right, Sango dearest," Mirouku said nervously, backing away from both Kagome and Sango.

Ino was the first to come up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, I'm Yamanaka Ino," she said cheerily.

"Uchiha Sasuke," grunted said person.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Gaara."

"Miroku."

"Bankotsu."

"Inuyasha."

"Neji."

All of the male models introduced themselves by saying their name. The girls were silent.

Ino sighed. "Okay, this is Sango, Rin, Sakura, Ayame, and Yura. Naraku and Kikyou are off to have some… _alone time_."

"Um, thanks," Kagome replied. "Well, I have to go to Taisho-sama and get my room and everything."

"We'll be here when you get back," Ino said happily.

**Well, I'm actually done. Hehe. Yay!**

**So, this is a new idea, and I'm just trying it out. Well, if I get good enough feedback, I will continue. If people don't like it, I will just discontinue or delete the story. **

**So please, review. It's just plain rude if you enjoy a story and don't even bother to leave a review but alert everything instead. So yeah. **


End file.
